Everyone Has Secrets10
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Read and find out!!


Peter was furious he yelled at Taylor the whole way to his office. He even walked past Scott and Shelby while they were making out and didn't even notice them. "I wonder what the newbie did to get Peter so mad?" Scott asked Shelby. "Obviously you haven't heard some of the things she's said to people. I think that she was even more rude to Juliet then I've ever even been." "Wow!! I didn't think anyone could be worse." Shelby hit him playfully and they went back to their kissing.  
  
When they got in Peter's office he got even worse. Taylor just stared at him bored out of her mind she obviously didn't care that he was screaming his lungs out at her. Then with a smirk on her face she interrupted him by saying "Man! Either you two are going out or you were and just got in a huge fight cause I've never seen anyone get this mad over a remark like that." That just made Peter more mad. After he was done his screaming fit he said "Alright you've got room restriction for 3 days." "That's all?" Taylor asked more surprised then ever. "The way you were yelling I thought you were going to give it to me for all eternity." Sophie looked almost amused by that remark but forced herself not to smile. Peter just sat down and put his head on his hands When he was calm enough to speak he asked, "What do you want me to do Taylor?" "I want you to understand me! You took me away from the one person who could so now you're going to have to take up that job. But so far you're doing a lousy job of it." She yelled. "Who are you talking about Max?" Peter asked. "No I don't mean Max!" Taylor yelled standing up and getting frustrated. "Max didn't understand me! He just listened and hugged me whenever I cried but he could never understand me." She cried running out the door. 'No one could ever understand me. I only know of one person who could understand me the most but I don't know him and even if I did he still wouldn't completely understand.' She thought as she ran out of Peter's office and ran towards where the bikes were. She heard peter and Sophie running behind her but she knew they wouldn't be able to catch up. She got to the bikes and rode away. "SHIT!" she heard Peter yell when she started to ride away.  
  
"What?" Sophie asked him after he cursed and ran in the opposite d0irection that Taylor was going. "I'll never be able to catch up to her on a regular bike. "Apparently she can ride a mile in about 3 1/2 minutes." Peter said running towards his bike. "That's practically impossible for a fourteen year old girl." "Well obviously it's not impossible." Peter said as he hopped on his bike and started it. Then he rode away chasing after Taylor.  
"Taylor stop!" Peter yelled when he got close enough for her to hear him. Taylor immediately stopped, jumped off the bike went over and leaned by a tree and started crying. Peter stopped his bike and went over to her. He sat down next to her and hugged her as she cried. "It'll be alright." He said as he hugged her. "No it won't!" Taylor yelled standing up. "How do you know everything is going to be alright when you don't even know what my problem is?" "I don't Taylor that's the problem." Peter said standing up too "I can't help you unless I know what your problem is." "I..." Taylor hesitated. "I can't just tell someone who I've just met today what my problem is." "I know that." Peter said looking at her understandingly. "Just give it some time. That's all I'm asking. And stop being so rude to everyone who tries to help you." Taylor nodded her head and got back on the bike. She started to ride slowly back to horizon. When they got to the campus she asked, "Does this mean I'm off room restriction?" Peter laughed and said. "Nice try but no. This means that you've got a week room restriction instead of three days for trying to run." Taylor groaned and walked back to her dorm with Peter.  
  
It was a little after ten o'clock, almost time for light's out. Taylor had fallen asleep while she was reading. Everyone was getting ready for bed when they all heard Taylor screaming. She was begging for someone to stop. The she started to scream in pain. Sophie walked in just then. She was going to tell everyone that it was lights out but found Taylor in bed screaming. She ran over to her and woke her up. "Please make them stop, please" she begged Sophie as she cried. "Make what stop Taylor?" "The nightmares make them stop." "Taylor do you want to take a walk?" Sophie asked. Taylor nodded her head "yes" and they both walked out the door. "Wonder what could have made her have nightmares like that?" Emily asked, "She had to have been abused." Shelby didn't realize that she had said it out loud until everyone started agreeing with her.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Sophie asked when they left the dorms. Taylor shook her head "no" but kept on walking. "Well do you want to talk about something else?" Taylor shrugged. When they got to the basketball court Taylor picked up a ball that was lying on the ground and threw it against the wall as hard as she could. Then she sat down on the grass and started crying. The commotion caused Peter to come out of his office. He saw Sophie walking towards Taylor but stopped her and asked, "What happened?" "She had a nightmare." "Oh," Peter answered and then said, "I'll talk to her can you check on the rest of the cliffhangers?" "Sure Sophie answered as she walked towards the cabin."   
Peter walked over to Taylor and sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it?" Taylor sighed. "Like I said before I'm just not ready." "Well," Peter stared do you want to take a walk. "Ya know what?" Taylor started half crying half laughing. "Sophie asked the same things." Taylor took another deep breath and said. "I don't want to do anything I just want to go back to bed." "Ok," Peter said standing up and walking back with her.  
  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Peter walked into the cafeteria and noticed that all the new cliffhangers were sitting at a separate table. He watched everyone and noticed that Tyler and Jess were trying to get Taylor interested in a conversation but she just sat there with and annoyed look on her face. Then he noticed that Emily was just sitting there staring at her food like it was the most disgusting food she'd ever seen. He went over and sat down next to her "Ya know," Peter said talking to Emily "I'll bet if you try the food you might actually like it." "Ya know" Taylor said obviously taking interest in this conversation "I'll bet that if you try the food you won't even have to make yourself throw it all up you'll do that on your own." Tyler started to laugh at the comment that was made but immediately stopped when he saw the look Peter was giving him. "Tyler, Jess," he said. "Why don't the two of you go eat with the rest of the cliffhangers. Once they walked away he said to Taylor. "And why don't you wait for me in my office." "But I haven't even finished my food." She argued. "Well apparently you don't like it much so I'm doing you a favor." Peter said this time he was the one smirking. Taylor just laughed as she left not really caring about the fact that she was going to get in more trouble.   
  
Once she left Peter turned back to Emily. "Emily, you have to eat." He said understandingly. Emily just sighed and stared at her food once again. She looked like she was about to cry. "Come on Emily it's not that bad." "It's just..." "It's just what Emily?" Peter asked. "Peter, I really can't eat this." "Why not?" He asked trying to hide his confusion. "My mom would always make me eat everything that she put on my plate. And I'm..." She paused. "When I started my new school I became a vegetarian." Peter laughed. "You mean the only time you threw up your food was when you ate meat?" Emily smiled glad that someone understood her for once. "Yea and I would try to tell my mom that I wouldn't eat the meat but she just ignored me and kept on putting the disgusting food on my plate." Peter smiled and led her back to the line. "All you had to do was tell the people that were serving you and they would have given you a different plate." Now it was Emily's turn to laugh. She grabbed a new plate and went back o sit with the cliffhangers. This time she immediately started eating it.  
  
Peter walked into his office getting annoyed thinking about how many times he yelled at Taylor in the past couple days. He decided just to give Taylor her punishment and get it over with. But then he changed his mind when he walked in and decided to at least see if she would talk to him. "Taylor," He said as he pulled his chair up to hers. "Why have you been so rude to everyone lately?" Taylor thought a minute before saying. "All my life people have been rude to me. They've made fun of me, ignored me, and made it a point to stay away from me. And I figure. Whenever I go out of my way to be nice to someone they always go out of their way to be mean to me. So why should I be nice to people who have always been rude to me?" Then she added, "Every time I want someone to like me they always seem to hate me. But then for some odd reason every time I'm rude to a person someone ends up liking me." "What do you mean?" "Well ya see," Taylor began again. "I was mean to Juliet and now Shelby likes me. I was mean to Emily and now Tyler likes me. It seems every time I don't expect someone to like me they do, and..." she pause for a minute getting a little upset. "And every time I really want someone to they don't." The tears were in her eyes just Taylor wouldn't let them fall. Peter thought for a minute on what to say. "Taylor, has anyone here been mean to you lately?" "No." "Well then why are you so mean to them." "Because I was afraid that if I was nice to them then no one would like me." "Why would you think that?" Peter asked confused. She started to get frustrated. "Peter haven't you been listening to a word that I've said? Every time I AM nice to people they are rude to me!" she said starting to yell at him. "Taylor," Peter said calmly, "that's not the way things work here. The only way your going to get people to be nice to you is if you're nice to them. I know that you said Shelby's been nice to you ever since you were mean to Juliet but that's because she thinks she understands what your going through not because you were mean to her. Anyway I still don't understand why you were mean to Emily." "Peter, I don't even understand why I was mean to Emily." "Alright then you've got kitchen's for the rest of the day and I want you to apologize to Emily." "Fine" Taylor said as she walked out. 


End file.
